Jingle Minions
by Pricat
Summary: It's the festive season and the familybare very excited but not more so than the Minions who are very excited and plan to make the most out of the holidays
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I know it's another month til Christmas but I just couldn't resist putting this on here since it's my first DM Xmas fic as I've been pretty fixated with the second movie since this Summer and hope that my fave reviewers like Ladyjamboreemon like since it's holiday mischief.**

**It's December meaning Christmas and the Gru family are preparing for the festive season including those adorable Minions who are just as excited.**

**I'm gonna leave this on here and see what happens okay?**

* * *

It was the beginning of December and in the Gru house and the family were getting ready for the holiday season but in the lab, two certain little Minion pups, one a Purple Minionn and one an normal Minion but were excited as it was the festive season but were already up and running around since snow had started to fall which all the members of the family loved seeing snow especially when it was their family, and were smelling pancakes.

"Should we wake Dad and Mom up?" Leo the normal Minion pup asked his sister.

"Yeah as snow days are awesome to play in!" Cady said as she was pumped up but were going upstairs to the kitchen seeing Lucy there and her sisters but was happy seeing the Minion pups awake and were ready for snow fun as Edith was excited.

"Maybe your folks will play since we have to get the tree." Gru said yawning and drinking coffee but he knew the Minions would cause chaos while they were out since it was snowing and he knew Minions loved snow days and normally built snow Minions and had snowball fights together making Lucy smile.

She knew that they were adorable and were a huge part of their family but were seeing Cady and Leo save pancakes for their folks Dave and Kevin and they'd been made from strands of both Dave and Kevins's DNA but they loved their pups plus Riff loved hanging out with Minions and the pups.

Gru was smiling seeing Riff here since she could hang out and keep the Minios in check but both Cady and Leo hugged Riff's legs as she smiled.

"Hey guys and see you're having fun." she said as both Minion pups saw their folks up and were drinking coffee and knew the festive season was a time of family meaning fun, presents and togetherness but Riff saw decorations in the lab seeing a bare Christmas tree and she saw Cady in awe at the decorations making Riff chuckle.

"Ooh pretty!" Leo said as Cady agreed.

"Let's bring some cheer here." Dave said as Kevin agreed wearing jingle bells in his wild purple hair making Cady giggle since she and her brother were only learning about Christmas and both Dave and Kevin were wanting to make it special for their pups as Gru knew they cared.

Cady and Leo were watching as Gru, Lucy and the girls were decorating a huge Christmas tree in the living room and Gru smirked since both Minion pups were just learning about the holiday eating fruitcake which surprised Lucy since not many people liked it as Gru made it with bananas making her understand and chuckled since it was sweet.

Dave was helping them but knew the others were out in the snow so it was why the house and lab were quiet as Edith was out with them and Gru sighed but Agnes was also out there but Cady was shy and curious about the snow as snowballs hit the windows, seeingvJerry and Stuart had thrown them hearing both Minions laugh hysterically.

"They really like snow huh?" Riff said softly drinking green tea.

Gru knew that the young Minioh therapist spent the holidays alone but this year w different since he had befriended her and were seeing the Minions making hot chocolate and was excited about Christmas and were eating banana fruitcake but Cady and Leo were drinking up and loved it.

She and Leo were very excited but she had to take naps because she was so wired since like Kevin, she was a Purple Minion but it normally took stories or Kevin singing anime songs to make her sleep.

Kevin was carrying her to the room she shared with her brother but wax putting her in bed and was knowing that reading Christmas stories would help her nap and was sitting on the double bed reading and making up voices seeing her out like a light.

He was looking forward to spending the time with Dave and his family leaving the room.


	2. Getting HolidaybInspiration

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you guys like as things are getting funny.**

**I like where this is going.**

* * *

Gru smiled as he was fixing lunch for himself and Lucy seeing Dave and Kevin fixing lunch for their pups since they had just taken their naps knowing how they were looking forward to Christmas hearing Cady laughing at something funy one of her uncles was doing.

"You guys have a good nap huh?" Kevin asked Cady as she nodded.

"Yeah but hungry since it's been a while since breakfast but where're the girls?" the Purple Minion female asked him as Dave chuckled.

"They're at school sweetie, remember?" Kevin said as she understood but was looking at the tree since it was pretty.

Leo was plying with toys but knowing they had to write a letter to Santa telling what they wanted for Christmas after their Dad told them this.

"I bet we're on the bad list, since we're mischievous." she said.

"That's a good thing sweetie since things would be boring if we weren't like that.

Gru agreed with this hearing chaos from the lab but Cady saw Jirachi riding on Kyle since the infant Purple Minion loved doing that but was feeling lonely as as she wanted a friend.

"Maybe Uncle Chomper needs your help sweetie with Jirachi." Kevin said seeing her go look for adventures knowing the snow was her ideas going outside in the snow having fun and being herself.

Leo was joining her in mischief since theeir sisters weren't home yet from school.

"Think fast!" she said throwing snowballs at him as things were getting crazy.

"Wow that's where you guys went huh?

Just be careful okay?" Dave said to them as Leo nodded.

Later both Minion pups were in the house and Dave was making hot chocolate to warm them up after being in the cold for too long seeing the girls were back home plus Lucy had to go to the mall and the girls were going with her and were having fun but Cady was with them since she needed ideas for her letter but was listening to Agnes talking.

At the mall, they were looking around in many stores at the Christmas stuff seeing Agnes hug a Christmas unicorn which was cute. and after that were getting a snack from the food court as Lucy noticed Cady was quiet, but understood after hearing the female Purple Minion pup say what was on her mind.

"Aww you're not on the bad list because you and your brother are very sweet despite being mischievous, but you're kids so it's okay." Lucy told her easing her mind making the girls relieved since they'd noticed Cady had been quiet.

"Besides it's not just Santa that gives you gifts, your whoe family does.

Plus it's Jirachi's first Christmas which is pretty special." Lucy said as the girls agreed.

They were going home but Cady was getting ideas but was singing along to Christmas music on the radio along with Agnes and Edith but Margo smiled while texting her friends and were getting out of Lucy's car as they got home.

"Come on guys!" Edith yelled with boundless energy.

Cady followed suit into the house going to the lab as she was working on her Christmas list since she knew how to use the computer but was typing up things she wanted for Christmas unaware Gru was watching and smiling knowing how Kevin was finding it hard to find gifts for both Cady and Lep so wanted a sneak peek.

* * *

"wow, Cady came up with some good ideas huh?" Dave said looking at Cady's list as Kevin agreed but was feeling an nasty headache but needed to lie down as he understood since they both cared for the pups seeing Chomper and Pricat taking care of Jirachi, feeding her milk and were singing to the infant Purple Minion which Dave thought was sweet remembering Kevin had been like that with Cady when she was a baby but knew that Chomper and Pricat were excited to celebrate their little oe's first Christmas.

"Yes as Gru and Lucy gave us some ideas for gifts for her, gifts she'd like." Pricat said smiling.

But somebody wasn't looking forward to the holidays, Pandora who was Pricat's sister with powers like her sister's but El Macho had crushed her Christmas spirit from when she was a pup and actedf distant when the family were doing Christmas things so Pricat wanted to help her sister.

"She needs some Christmas spirit, as it'll help." Chomper said seeing Kevin agree.

He saw Pandora look sadly at the decorations and the tree in the lab knowing she needed time after being under El Macho's thumb too long and living on the streets for too long.

nefario understood as he knew that Pandora needed help opening up.

He saw Cady running around while Christmas music was playing and her uncles were singing making Pandora sigh going to her room making Pricat understand hoping that she would be okay.


	3. Spreading Christmas Cheer

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Ladyjamboreemon for reviewing as I know she loves my Minions stuff plus she gave me ideas for this one as Pandora, Pricat's sister is low in Christmas spirit and Dave, Kevin and Chomper along with the other Minions want to give the gift of Christmas spirit to her.**

**I love where it's going.**

* * *

Gru sighed hearing laughter in the kitchen as Lucy was baking Christmas cookies in the kitchen with help knowing both Cady and Leo were causing mischief entering seeing cookie dough everywhere but Lucy chuckling.

"Leave them be since they're just playing since Christmas is a wonderful time of year but know they and the girls are gonna enjoy it." she said as he smiled unaware that Pandora was watching and not in the holiday mood.

She saw both Kevin and Dave working on the Elf on The Shelf thing for the Minion pups and the girls, well Edith and Agnes since Margo was a little older sighing.

"Hey Pan wanna help, as it's fun planning for them?" Kevin asked seeing the Purple Minion female shake her head making Dave wonder what was her problem seeing Kevin stop him seeing Chomper agree.

"Her Christmas spirit was shattered by El Macho as pups but unlike me, she can't refind hers." Chomper told them making Dave feel bad for her.

"We should help her find it again, as this time of year, you need family." Kevin said as the others agreed drinking eggnog. and eating fruitcake with banana frosting hoping Pandora's lack of Christmas spirit wouldn't upset things in the family, especially the girls.

They heard laughter seeing Cady on Arlo her dog that Nefario had made for her a long while ago seeing sleigh bells on his collar making Kevin smile knowing that Lucy had probably helped her seeing the female Purple Minion pup nod.

"Yep since we wanted the house to have more cheer." she said.

"That's good since we can use more Christmas spirit around here in case." he said.

He saw them running off hearing the bells ringing as Arlo ran off hoping Pandora wasn't in a bad mood seeing Pricat enter with Jirachi in a Christmas onesie making Chomper smile holding his infant daughter understanding Pandora was in a Christmas hating mood as usual.

"I just ignore it this time of year because it is a magical time of year." she said making him smirk.

He knew that was true hearing their brothers run around throwing snowballs as they joined in laughing knowing they'd made them.

* * *

"Ooh so the Elf tells Santa if we've ben good?" Agnes asked along with Cady as their parents were explaining why there was an elf in the house making them and Edith impressed especially the mischief part as it was nearly bedtime seeing them eating Christmas cookies and drinking hot chocolate.

"Bedtime you two." Kevin said to Cady and Leo as they were going to their room but he would be there in a few seconds to read them a story knowing the perfect one which related to Pandora getting the book going upstairs to the pup's room seeing them in bed patiemntly waiting which was a little odd for them since they were normally hyper.

"Thanks for not puting up a fight as your uncles and I are pretty wiped planning for Christmas but your Aunt Pandora is being a Scrooge which is not a good thing to be this time of year." Kevin said to them reading the Grinch hearing them laugh at certain points and asking questions, which was a good thing since this story had a good message that he wanted them to learn, about Christmas and that gifts were good, there were other things that were important too like giving to others.

"Thanks for the story Daddy, but mayne there's a way to make Aunt Pandora feel better." both pups said

Kevin understood that they were being sweet little pups that they were seeing them get sleepier kissing their heads and leaving after turning the nightlight on since they hated the dark, going to the lab for a bit seeing Pandora in the break room doing karate and blowing off steam making him sigh.

But somebody else was watching, a huge purple furred beast with a moustache who had once brought fear to Pandora as a pup but now had changed after being mutated by a certain serum and feeling lonely.

He left before Gru's Minions or Chomper and Pricat caught him going into the woods hoping the family


	4. Getting Some Help

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Ladyjamboreemon for reviewing and gave me ideas for this story but hope you guys like.**

**The other Minions find out about Pandora has no Christmas spirit and try to help her especially when one of Minion Santa's helpers tell them.**

* * *

In the North Pole in his lair a Minion in red and white was watching over Minions around the world since he gave presents to Minions around the world with his helpers's aid but smirked as he knew Christmas was coming up knowing letters were coming in at a rapid rate.

"Hmm it looks like a good year, this year." he said checking the list, the Naughty and Nice list sighing but knew Santa did the same every year noticing some were very naughty.

He knew there was a fine line between being playful and mischievous, and then naughty.

"Sir, your son is causing mischief in the workshop again." one of the helpers told him.

"Okay thank you." he said.

He knew bringing Christmas joy and being a father wasn't an easy task but he made it work knowing others were like this sighing seeing alarms blare making him worry, as it meant a Minion had lost their Christmas spirit.

"Great bananas, this is terrible!" he said seeing an image of Pandora.

He knew that family helped bring Christmas spirit to those who lost theirs.

He sent a helper to get her family to help seeing him get into the sleigh and left the North Pole and hoped that this would help.

* * *

"Come on Aunt Pandora, come caroling!" Leo said knocking on her door.

"Go away Leo, as I'm not in the mood for the holidays but just go have fun." she said as the Minion pup went away sad but Kevin wondered what was wrong bending down to his level.

"Aunt Pandora's being mean and doesn't want to go caroling!" he told him.

Kevin understood as he knew Pandora had no Christmas spirit but it gave her no right to crush it in his pups making him annoyed because they were kids knowing Pricat would help him out.

"Kevin come quick!" he heard Dave yell making him curious as he saw a Minion in elf clothes making him in awe since he kneew about the Minion Santa and told the Minion pups about him wondering why one of his elves were here.

"It's because of Pandora as or computers detected dhe has no Christmas spirit but you guys can help." he told them as Pricat noded but she was understanding that her sister was not in the mood.

"Maybe as she didn't want to go caroling." she told him leaving

Unknown to them, Agnes was playing with a huge purple furred creature as it was El Macho but he was hiding in the mountains but had been lonely and young Agnes had found him in the woods and hadn't told her parents because they would be worried as he was an enemy to the Gru family, as she was decorating it's cave for the holidays.

"Ooh your cve is gonna look festive, for the holidays." she said as he growled softly.

She realised she had to go homr but he looked sad.

"I gotta go home before my Mommy and Daddy worry but I'll be back, I promise." she said leaving as he growled softly seeing her leave not knowing why he cared about one little girl so much.

Agnes was home as Phil hugged her wearing his french maid dress making her smile and hoped that the others were okay seeing Cady and Leo playing with Kyle and Arlo and happy because they were enjoying things despite Pandora being a jerk and


	5. Planning To Help Pandora

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Ladyjamboreemon as I know she loves this story plus gave me ideas for the story like Pandora's siblings being the Minions of Christmas Past, Present and Future to give her Christmas spirit back.**

**Plus Riff is watching the girls and Minions while Gru and Lucy are Christmas shopping.**

* * *

Gru smiled seeing the family getting ready for the Christmas season but he and Lucy were going Christmas shopping for the girls meaning both the Minions and the girls neded somebody to watch them seeing Riff there as she loved watching the girls and hanging out with the Minions so was perfect.

Despite being a Minion therapist, Riff loved haging out at the Gru house seeing Edith playing ninja yet again with Cady and Leo hoping that not too much mischief would happn seeing the Minions were watching their show making Riff smile.

"It's okay guys as I've got everything under control." she said seeing Agnes colouring but stunned at what the six year old was drawing.

To Agnes it looked like a giant purple furred bear but to Riff, it looked like the mutated version of El Macho making Riff worry hoping it was just something from Agne's imagination seeing Chomper on her shoulders.

She was hoping El Macho wasn't back but sighed seeing Agnes getting a snack.

"Your picture is pretty but where did you get the idea?" Riff asked.

"He lives in a cave in the woods plus I decorated the cave for Christmas so it looks really pretty!" Agnes said smiling.

Riff sighed because she didn't want to scare her but needed to check this out later.

She saw Pandora in a bad mood wondering what was wrong seeing she didn't have Christmas spirit but saw Cady upset knowing the older Purple Minion female was a little sour this time of year having a feeling it was about Christmas seing the female Purple Minio pup in tears understanding, after Cady explained.

"Pandora that was really mean to tell her Santa doesn't come to kids like her!

Can't you at least find some Christmas spirit?" Riff said as Pandora shook her head as her long wild purple hair covered her eyes biting the head off a Santa cookie bu5t Riff was glad Agnes or Edith hadn't seen.

Some of Pandora's siblings especially Chomper and Pricat had seen this and needed to do something remembering Pricat had read them A Christmas Carol getting ideas and needed help, going to the AVL shelter where their other Purple Minion siblings were.

"What's going on and won't Gru and Riff be mad, that you left the house?" Mikey said as Chomper shook his head.

"Pandora is being a Christmas scrooge and almost ruining Christmas for the family so we need to remind her how Christmas used to be before her Christmas spirit was crushed." Chomper said seeing them agree.

"But how since Pandora's tough?" Cassie asked.

"Well remember A Christmas Carol?

The ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future reminded Scrooge of how Christmas used to touch him and we're gonba do the same for Pandora and we can do it." Pricat said high fiving Chomper.

"You guys should get back before Gru or Riff found out you two are gone, since we don't want you guys in trouble." Mikey Chomper smiled.

"We'll be fine guys besides Riff knows we come here." he said seeing Pricat nod.

She hoped that this would work.

* * *

In his cave, El Macho was planning to ruin Christmas for the neighbourhood by staling gifts from everybody since he thought that was what Christmas was about, the gifts but was wrong hearing a little girl's voice knowing who it was seeing Agnes there but was putting food outside.

"I know you're not supposed to feed the bears but you don't seem like an normal one so it's okay plis Riff won't mind." she said as he came out but saw cookies and other goodies making his eyes widen knowing the youngest member of the Gru family was very trusting.

"thanks little one, as I was hungry." he said in his Spanish accented voice.

Agnes smiled hearuing footsteps as she was leaving seeing Riff there and wondered what was wrong.

"Phil said you were out here so I was looking for you." she said looking at a cave.

She peeked in hearing sounds seeing a purple furry butt making her eyes widen knowing who was in there and scared knowing it was El Macho wondering what the heck he was up to and if it involved Agnes, he would pay dearly since she promised to protect the family.

"Riff you okay?" she heard Agnes asked as she nodded.

"It's fine because we should go as it's getting late and cold." she said leaving the woods but sighed.

Margo and Edith understood as they knew this was bad.

She just hoped he wouldn't pull anything but was ordering pizza since the Minions were excited about this as they were pizza fans but Phil was setting the table and was shaking his butt dancing to Christmas music which was adorable as Jerry was smiling as Kevin understood seeing Dave playing with Cady and Leo but they tackle hugged him.

"Daddy!" they said laughing but he smiled because they were adorable.

Pricat smiled watching as she wanted Pandora to be close again with her and her siblings again hoping their plan would work.


	6. Wanting To Thaw Pandora

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope you guys like as I like writing this plus it's December.**

**The family are preparing for Christmas but doing things plus Pricat is trying to get Pandora to open up to her.**

* * *

Gru and Lucy were back from shopping later seeing the Minions were asleep and so were the girls but Riff hadn't told them about El Macho being in the woods in his mutated state since to Agnes, he looked like a big fluffy purple bear.

"How were the Minions and girls?" Gru asked her.

"Crazy but they settled down." Riff said leaving.

Lucy saw Pricat still up reading making her worry since the female Purple Minion stayed up late reading and was tired.

"Aww somebody needs theuir sleep huh?" she said.

Pricat nodded as she had been reading Christmas books to the pups and had ben reading to herself after they had gone to bed yawning as Lucy brought her some hot chocolate.

"Tankyu." she said seeing Lucy leave.

She was getting sleepy and pased out hugging the book she was reading and made Chomper smile checking on her.

"She's cute sleeping." he whisperred.

They were hearing some of the pups whimper as they were not sleeping but Kevin had Cady and Leo along with Dave but had gotten a call that Mikey was sick and might not get better.

Pricat felt bad since they were family and sighed wondering what Pandora felt about this and knew she probably didn't care about family or Christmas which made her sad.

"Hey he'll pull through, as we're tough." Chomper said.

He heard Kevin singing a Christmas song in Minionese which was adorable knowing the holidays would be fine despite Pandora lacking Christmas spirit.

Pricat just wanted to bomnd with her sister but knew Pandora wouldn't do such a thing which made her sad.

She sighed going to join the others.

* * *

"Pan you in there?

We need to talk, about things!" Pricat said knocking on her sister's door.

Chomper felt bad as he knew how much Pricat wanted to bond with her sister and Pandora wasn't in the mood which made him angry knowing Pandora wouldn't open up seeing sadness in Pricat's eyes.

"Maybe she'll come out later, once she feels like it." he said to her.

"I know but I just want to bond with her." she said as she was leaving.

Pandora was feeling bad since she could hear them feeling tears in her eyes as tears were leaking wipimng them away lying beside her door.

She sighed and was listening to music but Kevin could hear her.

He hoped the plan they and her siblings were planning would work but was going to see their siblings seeing Cassire and the others but Mikey was sleepoing.

"He's been sleeping all day Kev.

Riff and Silas are working on something to help him." Cassie said.

He saw Chomper join him looking worried seeing Mikey asleep knowing he needed help but were talking about the plan since Pandora was being in a bad mood.

Kevin knew she was being cold hearted to everybody especially her twin sister so the family had said she had a frozen heart and a lost cause.

He hoped her frozen heart wouildn't ruin the holidays for the rest of the family.

* * *

tHE NEXT DAY WHILE THE GIRLS WERE AT SCHOOL BEFORE THE LAST DAY OF TERM, cADY AND lEO WERE IN THE SNOW AND HAVING FUN BUT WONDERED WHERE THEIR AUNT WAS BECAUSE SHE WAS SAD BECAUSE OF pANDORA MAKING cADY ANGRY.

"Somebody needs to thaw her frozen heart, so we can have fun but where's Agnes going?" Cady said following as Leo went after his sister.

They were in awe seeing Agnes go into a cave making them curious but gasped seeing the mutated version of El Macho in there.

"We have to tell the adults!" Cady whispered as they ran off.

Gru wondered what the fire was listening but stunned that El Macho was out there but his mind wasn't the same since the serum that affevted him changed him.

He and Riff needed to think before acting knowing deep down, Pandora cared about them especially Pricat knowing that look whenever she was mean to her twin, she felt bad but never showed it in front of the others.

Maybe there was hope for her after all.


	7. The NightbBefore Christmas

**A/N**

**Here's more of this and hope people enjoy as I like writing this and know people like Ladyjamboreemon enjoy.**

**It's nearly Christmas Eve and while the Gru family are celebrating the holidays, El Macho is planning to ruin things but Pandora is helping him but slowly having second thoughts.**

* * *

In his cave, the furry El Macho was planning to steal gifts and things from the neighbourhood and the AVL had no clue along with Gru and Lucy Wilde but knew that little girl was too trusting of him which made him chuckle, hearing footsteps.

He relaxed seeing Pandora who had been his prootege when he'd raised her and her siblings as pups knowing she was the only one who understood his anger at the world but smirked at his plans to ruin Christmas.

"Hmm so Gru's youngest daughter has no clue of who you are but thinks you're a purple bear?

Oh that's rich Daddy!" she cackled.

"Si as the kid has no idea what's going on but I see you don't trust Gru's family huh?" he said.

"Nada as Pricat wants me to be her friend but she has a family." she told him.

"Si but you mustn't let your weaker twin get to you as she doesn't understand." he said as the thought of Pricat sad hurt her heart.

"Dad?

Nobody's gonna get hurt right?" she said softly.

"No just toys.

You're not getting soft are you?" he asked.

"No." she replied leaving but looking back.

She was returning to the house but both Chomper and Pricat looked worried about something as it was Mikey since the adults were trying to help him and if they couldn't, it would be Mikey's last Christmas.

"Where were you since Mikey needs us?" Pricat asked.

Pandora blushed at this as she couldn't help but lied because she didn't want people to find out she was helping El Macho.

"N-Nowhere." she lied as Chomper sighed.

.He saw Mikey hug him.

"Hey bud you're gonna get better, I know it." he said hearing Mikey cough.

Pandora was feeling guilty and was seeing Dr Nefario checking Mikey out but Gru wondered why Pandora was being secretive and sighed as she was going to her room hearing Cady and Leo playing.

* * *

Lucy smiled seeing the girls excited as it was Christmas Eve morning and she was making them chocolate chip pancakes as Edith wanted to go play in the snow.

She hoped that they wouldn't get in trouble because both Minion pups and the girls especially Edith loved mischief knowing things were getting crazy but were seeing Edith playing with the freeze ray making Gru sigh as Nefario was taking it from her.

"Aww I was having fun playing with it!" Edith said to him.

Dave laughed as Kevin had built a snow house making him blush as Cady was impressed climbing inside and were having war making Lucy smile unaware Agnes had snuck off but Cady was following yet again seeing her upset that the giant fluffy purple bear had gone making Cady sigh, like when she took cookies from her brother.

"Agnes that wasn't a bear but El Macho.

He was hiding in that cave from your parents and we gotta tell them!" the female Purple Minion pup said.

Agnes was sad but unaware El Macho was watching stunned that the little Purple Minion pup was gonna tell them lunging as Agnes was stunned.

"Agnes go to the house okay?

I can take him!" Cady said standing her ground.

Agnes ran into the house upset as Kevin saw Cady wasn't with her.

"E-El M-Macho took her, as she was trying to tell me.

She told me to go here." she said as Chomper was mad.

Pandora was scared because she thought her father wanted to wreck Christmas and take presents, not pups shaking knowing El Macho could hurt her.

"I gotta get her back!" she muttered to herself as Pricat saw her leave.

She had a feeling it was to do with Cady.

She followed her sister to El Macho in shock seeing Cady in a cage trying to break out by biting through the bars making Pricat sad.

"I thought you wanted to take gifts, not Minion pups!" Pandora said.

"Si but she's just like you, when you were a pup." he said.

Pricat saw her twin try to unlock the cage needing help seeing her do it as Cady was shivering understanding but were leaving with Pricat knowing El Macho would go ahead with his plan hoping the family wouldn't hate her as Pricat didn't think this.

"You just saved Cady which proves you care." she said.

Pandora blushed going back to the house seeing Kevin hug Cady, and Pandora leaving and going to the AVL.

"Daddy, Aunt Pan saved me from El Macho." Cady told him.

Pricat was explaining making him understand because they had to stop that purple furred grinch seeing Gru there.


End file.
